lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Dale
Dale was a city-state of Men in north-eastern Rhovanion to the south of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) in Middle-earth. History In The Hobbit, Dale was a city of men on the River Running between the Lonely Mountain and the Long Lake. It was ruled by Lord Girion until its destruction in TA 2770 by the dragon Smaug. Situated in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain, it was deserted for many years while the mountain was under the control of Smaug the Dragon. The town was repopulated after the Battle of the Five Armies, where Bilbo Baggins and his dwarf ]]companions broke into the dragon's stronghold to claim back the Lonely Mountain. At this point, Smaug, in rage, flew to Esgaroth upon the Long Lake in an attempt to destroy it. This attempt failed however as Smaug was shot down by Bard, a man of Esgaroth . With Laketown in ruins, the men sought a portion of Thorin's treasure in payment for their help in the overthrowing of the dragon and to rebuild their town, but in his pride Thorin refused. The squabble almost resulted in war between the men (and their wood-elf allies) and Thorin and his soon-to-arrive dwarven kin in the Iron Hills. Just before they were about fight, Gandalf arrived with a warning that the goblins of the Misty Mountains and their Warg allies sought to destroy them to avenge the death of the Goblin King and claim the treasure. This then became the Battle of the Five Armies with the dwarves, the elves and the men joining forces against the orcs. When the battle was over, the dwarves restored their kingdom under the Lonely Mountain and men began to settle once more in Dale, with Bard, the man who slew the dragon, becoming their first king. Dale was sacked for a second time during the War of the Ring by invaders from the east. The people of Dale took refuge in the Lonely Mountain with the dwarves, and it was during the Siege of Erebor that King Dáin II Ironfoot of Erebor and King Brand of Dale were slain. However, after the fall of Sauron the siege was broken and Dale rebuilt once more. Gandalf was indirectly responsible for the rebuilding of Dale, in that he set in motion the quest that would result in the slaying of Smaug and provided vital aid to it. Some argue that he saw the upcoming war, and did this in a successful attempt to create one more front for Sauron. Lords of the Kingdom of Dale Old Kingdom *Girion Dale renewed # Bard the Bowman, a.k.a. Bard I # Bain # Brand # Bard II Military Dale's armies consist of militia and knights from the city as well as men from the surrounding lands. The weapons of Dale are made by the nearby Dwarves, ensuring only the best quality. The bowmen of Dale are known for their skill, and their volleys support the infantry of Dale as they fight to defend their kingdom from the various forces that oppose them, mainly Rhûn. Gallery Dale2 The Hobbit.png|Dale, as seen in Jackson's film The Hobbit Dale3 The Hobbit.png Dale1 The Hobbit.png 1209930039_fullres.jpg|A house of Dale in BFME II 180px-Dale-BFME2.jpg City_of_Dale.jpg|Dale shown in a video game External link * de:Thal fr:Dale nl:Dal ru:Дейл Category:Kingdoms of Men Category:Cities of Men Category:Rhovanion